Pains of the Past, Be Healed
by loonie lupin
Summary: Series of one-shot, depicting several moments of the relationship between Harry and Lance slash . Written for crossovers100
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/ nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Harry meets someone as he's debating whether or not to take the job offered to him.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **001. Beginning**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**001. Beginning.**

Harry was leaving the FBI building in Washington DC, walking assuredly amongst the mass. He still could not believe he had been asked to come there. Sure, after his role in the war had been revealed to the United States, he knew that they would be quite a lot of questions and that he would probably be the recipient of a few job offers, the same way it had happened in the UK. Thing is, he had expected them to be from the magical world.

Of course, had it been in the magical world, the answer would have been easier. Harry wouldn't have lost any time before turning them down. After the war and ended and so many people had died because of the actions, or lack of actions, of a corrupt government, he had decided he would not stay there. He had said his goodbye to his friends, still promising to keep in touch, and spent one fantastic night with Ginny Weasley. Then he had gone to the muggle world and stayed there.

Harry and Ginny had promised to reunite once Voldemort was vanquished and they did. They tried to make it work, they really did, but it had soon become evident that both of them had changed way too much to be able to pursue a relationship. They had promised each other to always be there in case of need and to stay the best of friend. They also spent one night together, wanting their first time to be special, with their first love. It had been sweet, tender but it had lacked passion, something they just didn't find in each other. Still, it was a magical memory and they would keep I all throughout their life.

Still, Harry had decided to leave, with no real idea of what he wanted to do. So when the call came that the FBI, a muggle federal organization whose heads were aware of the magical world, wanted to see him, he had seen tit as his chance for another beginning.

He wasn't sure whether he was going to accept to work for them. He was not the greatest fan or governments, but he didn't think it would hurt to talk to them and see what kind of job they wanted to give him, what it would entail. It didn't force him to anything and, who knew, maybe he would be able to find his vocation.

So he had jumped in a place – because he had always wanted to fly in a plane, since he was a kid – and had come all the way to Washington to meet with the FBI boss.

The meeting had been long and they had explained the reason they wanted him there. He couldn't say he wasn't interested. He had a feeling that, were he to accept the offer, they would actually listen to his input and let him do things, maybe not as he pleased, but still giving him some freedom. They seemed more open-minded an organization than the Ministry of Magic, someplace he had never wanted to work in. at least, in the FBI, he would not be used as a scapegoat every time something went wrong.

He couldn't say they wouldn't make him a weapon because, let's face it, being the only magical employee of this organization, he would of course be a kind of hidden joker but they wouldn't do what Dumbledore had done, they wouldn't let him be only a weapon. He would still be Harry and that was something to think about.

He hadn't given them a definite answer yet and they hadn't pressed him. They told him he had a month to decide and it suited him. He had to ask Hermione what she was thinking. He knew she was the only one of his friend who knew enough about the muggle world to know exactly what he was talking about and give him a truthful and thought about answer. She always gave sound advice. Ron would probably think it was a cool job and, while it may have been so, he could not base his decision of this.

So there he was, walking out of the building, when someone caught his eyes.

He was young; maybe not as young as Harry – a mere eighteen years old – but probably only a few years older. It wasn't that which caught his eyes, though. It was the man's whole demeanor.

Dressed in a suit, walking out of this particular building, Harry knew it was someone working for the FBI but he didn't look anything like an agent. He was probably an expert, or a consultant, or someone like this. Harry wasn't certain.

Observing him, the young wizard could tell he wasn't very sure of himself, probably because of his age that must have made him feel somehow inadequate. God knew that people were giving him, Harry, strange looks because of this. Of course, Harry was used to being looked at like an anomaly, so he didn't really mind anymore. He just ignored it.

This guy, though, didn't seem all that comfortable about it. Yet, there was something else; a kind of impression he gave that told Harry that something had happened. Not something life-altering, not some catastrophe, but something enough to make him hurt.

Harry thought about it for a second or two but, if he was going to stay there for a while, it wouldn't hurt to have someone to talk to and he had never been able to walk away from someone in pain – whether it was physical or not. It was just another facet of his saving people thing, as Hermione called it. So, after a minute deliberation, he walked purposefully to the guy and smiled at him.

"Hey!"

Merlin, he wasn't used to that anymore. It had been quite a while since he had tried to make new friends.

"Hello," the man answered, looking a bit startled.

Harry couldn't blame him. It must have been unusual to have someone he didn't know come to him and beginning to talk. People just didn't do that, at least not after high school. He hoped he wouldn't come around as a lunatic.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm new here. Well, I may take a job, not sure about it yet, and I don't know anymore. Since you seem to be the only one here around my age, I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a drink."

The man looked at him strangely and Harry realized how it may have come out.

"No funny business, promise," he added with a chuckled. "I just really don't want to spend all my time here alone."

The man seemed to relax at that and let out a small laugh on his own.

"Yes, I can understand that. I wouldn't mind having a bit of company for a while myself. I'm Lance Sweets."

He proffered his hand and Harry took it, shaking it with a smile.

"Harry Potter."

And wasn't it great to have people not reacting whenever he told them his name? He had missed that from the time had hadn't been in the Wizarding world. He liked the anonymity, craved it, and he knew it would be one of the good side of joining the FBI.

"So, do you know any good place we could go? I just arrived in the city."

Lance nodded and began walking, Harry at his side.

"Yes, I know a place. Where are you from? England?"

Harry acquiesced.

"Yeah. I literally got off the plane this morning."

They talked for a while, going to the pub Lance usually went with his coworkers – well, patients really, even if he was beginning to see more of them when they were on a case than in his office. They talked mostly about stupid things, nothing too personal. They didn't know each other after all, but Harry had a feeling this was going to change rapidly. He could feel something when he was talking with Lance. It was as if he was in conversation with a kindred spirit and he wasn't talking about magic. He was definitively certain Lance didn't know anything about that world.

Still, it was a nice conversation and, just before they parted way, after exchanging phone numbers – Harry having brought a cell phone first thing in the muggle world – Lance asked Harry why he wanted to work there.

Harry thought about it for a second and settled for the truth.

"I just want a new beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Harry and Lance's relationship take a new turn over dinner.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **058. Dinner**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**058. Dinner.**

For a little while, Harry and Lance saw each other, just from time to time, having a drink or simply a walk, just a little break in reality. Harry was still unsure on whether or not he was going to accept the FBI proposition, though he was leaning towards yes nowadays. Actually, he was almost certain he was going to end up saying yes, but he still had about two weeks left before he had to give them his final decision.

Their meetings were a breath of fresh air. Harry liked having someone to talk to, someone who didn't already knew all about his life, someone who could discover Harry step by step, like Harry wanted. Well, Lance probably knew more about harry that what the wizard told him since he was a psychologist, but he didn't know it through the papers. Harry could decide what he wanted to disclose and that was something that hadn't happened in quite a while.

Lance, for his part, enjoyed having someone his age to talk to. Granted, Harry was a few years younger but he seemed older than he should. Yet, he was still very young and it made Lance feel more adequate, especially after one of Booth's joke about his age, which still happened every so often. He knew the agent didn't mean any ill but it still bothered him, mainly because he knew he didn't have quite the same amount of life experience than his patients.

With Harry, it was easier to talk, something that hadn't happened since Daisy. But the young woman and he had broken up a bit ago, just the day he had met Harry actually. It had been the main reason he had accepted the young man's invitation, to take his mind off it and now he didn't regret it. He wasn't sure what Harry and he were doing exactly but it seemed to be growing to be another relationship.

It was strange. He had never felt himself attracted to a man. Of course, he had found some good looking, but it was an esthetic appreciation, never enough to pursue a relationship with them. Still, he found out he didn't mind with Harry. He knew that the young man felt the same way, it was something that was kind of easy to read for him because he knew more than most about human behavior. He knew that Harry wanted something with him, even though he wouldn't push.

It should have been the other way around really. Harry was younger, he shouldn't have been the one hesitating to take the first step but, still, he was waiting for Lance to make a move and so Lance did. He invited Harry to dinner and made sure the other knew it was a date and not just a meal with a friend.

So here there were, at the restaurant, enjoying their meal. It was strange to do that with a man and yet Lance didn't feel ill at ease, as he had so many times in the past. It was mainly because he knew that with Harry, he didn't have to live up to any expectation to be what he wasn't. He could be himself.

While Harry and he hadn't talked all that much about important thing up to now, it was time for it to change and he asked more about Harry's personal life, more about his past and, with the answers he got, he couldn't help telling himself he didn't know Harry, not yet, and probably wouldn't for a while.

He listened quietly to the answers he was given and knew that Harry wasn't lying. He would have seen it if he was and he knew Harry was telling the truth. Still, he was ghosting over a lot of things; that much he could say. It wasn't the words, because the words were right and they could have been the whole story, except they weren't.

Lance knew human beings, he knew the human psyche. He had studied them, studied body language, the way people talked, the way people moved and the correlation between the two. He could recognize enough to see that something just didn't add up.

Because Harry's words were telling him a story, a very believable story which must have happened but his eyes were telling him so much more.

They were telling him that his soul was way much older than his face, something that probably steamed from the fact that he had lived through quite a lot, though Lance wasn't sure of what it was.

They were telling him that he had felt a lot of suffering in his time, both physically and mentally. Yet, when Harry talked about his parents' death and his subsequent stay with almost abusive relatives, Lance knew it wasn't all that was there. That had happened, yes, and it was part of the reason for that look but it wasn't everything and Lance wasn't sure of what it was.

They were telling him he had seen the worst of what humanity had to offer but the story about terrorists haunting the city of London, of his parents' murderer and his cult being after him, seemed to be only a small – if very important – part of the story and there must have been more but Lance wasn't sure of what it was.

All in all, Harry's mouth was telling him a story and his eyes were telling him another, with meeting points, both of which were truth but only part of it and Lance wasn't sure of what the complete story was. He wasn't sure of what it was but what he was sure of, was that he wanted to learn and, for that, he would have to earn Harry's trust first.

And he was going to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Lance wakes Harry from a nightmare.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **096. Nightmares**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**096. Nightmares.**

Harry had stopped living at his hotel a little while ago. It had seemed pretty ridiculous to keep on paying for a room when he spent most of his night with Lance anyway. He wasn't usually inside during the day so if he wasn't during the night either, what good did it do him to have one? Lance had let him move in in his apartment, had actually asked him to.

It was only temporary, just the time to find out a flat of his own. Or, at least, it was supposed to be. Harry was thinking more and more about staying. He had told Lance that he was going to say yes when they asked him again at the end of the month he had been allowed. Of course, Lance had been ecstatic about it; he really hadn't wanted to think about Harry leaving the country and, quite frankly, neither had Harry.

Of course, with Harry coming to stay with him, he had been able to learn quite a bit more about the young man, more than he ever knew before. There were quite a lot of things about people you could learn when you stayed in close quarter with them but the most crucial thing happened about a week into their cohabitation.

Lance had been startled awake in the middle of the night by a scream, a scream that seemed to come straight from his spare room, scaring the hell out of him in the process. It must have been a deformation from the job, he was so used to crime that a robbery had been the first thing to come to his mind.

He recognized Harry's voice the second time around and, taking the baseball bat he always kept under his bed – and there was no way he was ever telling Booth and Brennan that because they would never let him live it down – and went there only to find Harry trashing on the bed, fighting an invisible opponent.

He let the bat fall on the ground and went to wake his boyfriend up. He knew how it was when you were caught in the middle of a horrifying dream and he knew that you just wanted to wake up in these situations.

As he approached the bed, he could hear bribes of conversation, of pleading on Harry's part. It seemed to be names, mostly, but he couldn't be really sure. He had no idea what it was all about but from the little he could hear that made sense to him, it was an awful situation, a life or death situation, that seemed to end badly for someone close to Harry but he just couldn't know. Of course, he knew that Harry's parents were dead but who else? Because Harry didn't seem to be calling his parents, after all he wouldn't use their names. Who else had the boy seen die?

Yet, it wasn't the right time to muse about it, to ask himself questions he had no answer to. It wasn0t the time to lose precious minutes pondering things he could ask Harry later on, when his friend wasn't trapped into his own mind. He shook Harry slightly, aware that he could frighten him even more by being forceful.

Harry shot up in his bed, having some difficult time getting his breath back, as if he had been running a marathon. It had been a very bad nightmare, one of those he didn't have very often anymore. Yet, the emotional scarring of the war would not disappear entirely so soon, probably not ever.

He regained his breath and realized that he wasn't on his own in the room. Of course, he was now sleeping at Lance's and, even if they weren't sharing a bed yet, knowing the strength of his nightmares, the way they made him scream sometimes, it was no wonder the psychologist had been woken up. Damn, he had really hoped he would not need to have this conversation, at least not so soon, not before Harry was ready to reveal more of himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologized, weakly, meeting Lance's eyes.

Lance blinked.

"You don't need to apologize for having nightmares, Harry. You can't control your dreams, it's not your fault. Do you want to talk about it?"

Lance was nothing if not good at human psychology. It was his job after all. He knew that Harry probably needed to talk about it, more than anything. It was after all the only way to really get over whatever was bothering him. Yet, he also knew that being too forceful, that forcing someone to talk was never a good idea, at least not in a case like this. Usually, the more you pushed, the more people retreated. He would have to wait until Harry was ready and it was probably too soon still.

As he had expected, Harry shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's… it's my past. I will probably never be free of it, not totally but… it's getting better, especially since I'm here. I just… I don't want to talk about it at the moment. Don't worry, I'm fine."

He was fine, not really. He knew it and he knew that Lance knew it too. He supposed it was the price to pay for getting involved with someone who knew so intimately psychology and the human mind. Yet, he could not bring himself to regret it.

"Are you sure?" Lance still asked.

Harry smiled, his heartbeat having slowly returned to normal during the little chat.

"Yeah…. My past isn't all sunshine and daisies but I'm not going to break down because of it. I'll…. I'll probably tell you one day just… not yet."

Lance nodded, having expected something like that, even if he didn't like it at all. At least, Harry hadn't denied the probability of talking to him one day, which was already something. After all, he too had a past he hadn't shared with Harry yet. Maybe the time would come soon.

He really hoped so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Booth and Brennan try their hands at psychoanalysis.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **009. Weeks**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**009. Weeks.**

"You seem unusually happy lately, Sweets," Booth said with curiosity as he once again avoided a question asked by the psychologist before turning to Brennan. "Don't you think he seems unusually happy, Bones?"

She immediately nodded vigorously.

"Yes, he does," she confirmed, accepting to play the same game they often did with Sweets when they were forced to come to his office.

Sweets twisted a little in his seat, ill at ease with where the conversation was going and knowing that it was exactly what his patients wished.

"I'm no more happy than usual. I don't see why I shouldn't be happy. But we aren't talking about me at the moment."

Booth didn't see too convinced by the explanation, knowing exactly what had his psychologist in such a good mood, but it was Brennan who answered.

"A few weeks ago, you were upset because Daisy dumped you," she said with her usual tact. "You shouldn't be so happy now, unless something else happened."

Booth nodded, showing he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I got over it, which is what any normal person does after a separation. There is a period of mourning what could have been and then life begin to get back to normal. I don't see why it should be any different for me."

"The mourning period was not long enough, not when you were so in love with her and she was the one who decided to break up. So I think something happened. Or someone…"

"Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan, we are not here to talk about me or my private life. We are here to talk about you so why don't we get back on topic."

"Ahah!" Brennan exclaimed, nearly jumping of her seat. "There is someone, that's why you cut a this place. See Booth, I can realize these things too," she said, proud to have caught on this.

Booth nodded.

"I think we have spent way too much time with Sweets here if you have been able to tell that."

Sweets sighed internally. He knew his two patients would do anything they could not to be forced to talk about themselves and their feeling during their therapy. It was annoying and, quite frankly, not very valuing for himself. Sometimes he wondered if he was wasting his time trying to get them to cooperate but he would not let go, he could not let go. Booth and Brennan were not only his patients, but very interesting people and he liked having an in with the group at the Jeffersonian. He just wished they would respect his job as he did theirs.

And that they would not begin discussion his life when they were supposed to discuss theirs.

"We were supposed to talk about what happened during the last case, not my private life," he tried once more to redirect the conversation back on the original topic, even though he was not sure what that topic was anymore, but his two stubborn patients were not to be deterred once they had smelled a rat.

"So you admit you have a private life," Booth said once again, almost as if he was interrogating a suspect.

"I never denied having a private life, Agent Booth, and I do have someone in my life at the moment since it seems so important for you to know. It's not someone you have met and it has nothing to do with the issue at hand. Now, please, can we go back to what we were discussing before."

He was slowly losing his calm and he knew it. He had never meant to admit to having someone in his life, not when he liked to be able to keep this person just for himself, but he knew they would have gone on bugging him until he admitted to it, be it during their therapy time or outside. They were too curious for their own good and, more often than not, he was their victim.

He was going to once again ask the dreaded question, hoping against all odd to have, this time, an answer but Booth's cell phone rang and he knew that it was going to be the end of the session for today. There was no way Booth and Brennan were not going to use this as a way to get out of the office. He could barely repress the sigh.

"Well, job's calling," Booth exclaimed, a happy smile on his face, not even bothering to pretend to be apologetic, not that Sweets would have fallen for it anyway.

A few seconds later and he was all alone in his office, once again wondering why he was bothering with these two people he liked to call friends. Oh, well, at least he had finished early. He could call Harry to ask to meet him sooner, he reflected with a smile of his own


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Lance thought the end had come for them all, when they were taken hostage, by wizards.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **070. Storm**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**070. Storm.**

Of all the way he had imagined for the Jeffersonian team and Agent Booth to discover who it was that he was in a relationship with, Lance had never dreamt it would be quite so dramatic.

Harry had begun working for the FBI a while ago now and, while Sweets was not a hundred percent sure what his job entailed exactly, he knew it was very special. Harry had told him he had a domain of predilection that he worked with but had not told him what it was. He had said that he would, one day, reveal to him the exact nature of his capacities, even though it was expressly forbidden by the government – apparently Harry didn't give a damn about rules, as long as he thought he was doing the right things – but he wasn't ready yet for the lot of questions it would bring. He had promised it would be soon though.

Lance had not pushed him. He knew Harry wasn't lying when he was saying he would tell him one day and Lance was aware that it was a big deal. After all, he had asked around and had quickly realized _no one_ knew what Harry was going and the very few higher up who did always told him it was a hell of a secret that they could not reveal.

Except that now, Sweets was beginning to think that he would never have the occasion to be told what it was that his boyfriend was doing, or any of the secrets in Harry's past he had been promised, because he wasn't sure whether or not he was going to survive, or even if Harry himself would make it to the end of the day because the case they were working on had gone downhill pretty quickly.

Agent Booth, the whole Jeffersonian team and himself were all locked up in the Institute. They had no way of contacting the outside and they were absolutely unable to fight back, even Booth, because of magic.

Even in his thought, it seemed absolutely ridiculous. Magic.

All the scientist, himself included, were disbelieving in the face of evidence and Booth, well, Booth was actually taking it pretty well all things considered because he already believed the religious part of the supernatural, so why not magic.

Sweets just couldn't believe it. Except that that he had no choice because you can't not believe when the proof was just in front of you and he did have proof because these kidnappers… yeah, these kidnappers that were holding them hostage, were doing things that were supposed to be impossible without breaking a sweat and damn, it was way too weird.

That wasn't what was terrifying Lance. The problem was that these kidnappers were beginning to talk about people outside the Institute, people they intended to hurt to keep them in line and making them work. Of course, the moment they started mentioning it, Lance knew Harry was included in the lot.

Harry, who was going to be hurt because of Lance. That was not what he wanted. He wanted Harry safe, or at least as safe as you could be working for the FBI. However, it seemed it was not meant to be. And the moment Harry's name was mentioned, Lance knew he couldn't hide his boyfriend from the team anymore. It really had not been the way he had envisioned telling them.

He had to admit, though, had the moment not been so dire, their face would have been funny. Booth and Brennan had been joking about a new relationship during their therapy session but know, they had their answer even if it had not been the one they had expected. Of course, the Kodak moment didn't make it easier knowing his boyfriend was in danger because of him.

Their tormentors were on a roll right now, explaining to them in the most excruciating details what was going to happen from then on. Because they had no way of fighting against magic, Lance knew there had no way of preventing it and he just wanted it to end. He wasn't good in that kind of situation. He had wanted to try to reason with them but they had made him shut up pretty quickly and he just didn't know what to do anymore. He wanted it to end, if possible before he had to see Harry being capture because he didn't think he could handle it.

And what could they do? How could they get out of there? They had been some talk on the others' part, Booth trying to find a solution, but they were all coming empty ended and Lance didn't want to hear their plans being shot down one after the other anymore, he wanted to be cut off from reality. There was a reason he worked better in an office than on the field.

Except that the moment everything seemed lost, the moment they had all resigned themselves about their fate, their saving grace came. Apparently, people in FBI knew about magic and knew exactly who to send to their help. And apparently, the best candidate for that had been Harry, Lance thought faintly as he watched his boyfriend coming in, wand blazing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Lance's whole world has been changed in a matter of hours.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **006. Hours**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**006. Hours.**

Never before had Lance Sweets realized how much things could change in so little time. Only hours ago, everything in his life was normal, or at least as normal as it could be when you worked for the FBI, consulting on cases so brutal. He was happy and confident in both his job and his personal life. He was especially confident in knowing the truth about his world: the things he knew existed, the things he knew only had ground in fiction and the little space in between devoted to everything that pertained religion and spirituality.

Then _it_ happened.

Everything had gone so very fast. First, the hostage crisis that had made him doubt he would even survive the end of the day. Then, the threat to their outside family and friends that had made him certain that Harry would die because of him. Then, the rescue.

Harry coming to their rescue.

Harry coming to their rescue using magic as if it was the most natural weapon in the world. And, really, maybe it was for him. Because apparently he was a wizard. How could that be? How could a whole other world coexist with Lance's, secretly, his own boyfriend being part of it and Lance be totally clueless about it. It just didn't make sense in his mind.

The fight didn't last long. Harry had been able to take their enemies by surprise and then had apparently been no match for him, power wise or even skills wise. It seemed that Harry was very good, which may have been the most unsurprising things in the whole ordeal.

The FBI had, after all, recruited a non-American citizen, asking him to come to the States especially for the job, and given him a month long reflection time to decide whether or not he wanted to work for them. It was only logical that they had a damn good reason for wanting him there so much. And seeing how many times Harry had been called in, on quite a lot of project, it meant that he did good work so, yes, not surprise for him to be good at what he did.

Once the bad guys were disposed of, Harry had secured the scene and called in the rest of the rescue team, non-magical people apparently. He had also made sure to release them the moment it was over and explained that the FBI had been apprised of the situation and would call them for a debriefing with the Director himself immediately after they had been checked out by the paramedics. After all, very few people in the Bureau were aware of the existence of magic and the higher up wanted it to stay that way.

When Lance was finally free to go, more hours after it had all begun, his head was spinning with information. He could not stop thinking about what he had heard in the meeting with the Director. The man had decided against erasing their memories, which had apparently been a very serious possibility, but had also gifted them with full disclosure because he thought it wouldn't hurt to have at least one team of scientist in the known when it came to the existence of the wizarding world.

Should they stumble on something all their knowledge couldn't explain during one of their investigation, they may recognize it as being something magical and call for the appropriate back-up. Lance had to admit that it was a pretty sound idea and he was more than glad no one decided to mess with his head. Granted, he wouldn't have known the difference if that had been the case, but just thinking about it made him shudder. Booth was also considered an asset in this situation, as he was usually working with them. All in all, they would be an even more special team, now. Lance himself would be able to talk with victims they may not have let him see before, if they had been witnessed to something concerning the supernatural world. He would be able to give a sound analysis of their state of mind, without thinking they had been hallucinating.

However, of all of the revelations that had been made, the one he was stuck on was the fact that Harry was a wizard. Harry was a wizard and he hadn't known about it. Harry was a wizard and most of his life must have been edited for Lance's ears. What would the truth be like?

Still, as he was walking out of the federal building, towards his car, and he recognized his boyfriend leaning against it, waiting nervously for him, he had to smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Lance wasn't as ready as he thought when time came to hear Harry's story.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **074. Dark**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**074. Dark.**

With Harry's biggest secret out there, there really wasn't anything else for him to bother hiding from Lance. Up to now, he had had to be careful about what he said, the confessions he made, so not to reveal the existence of magic. That had been the one and only reason for all the half-truths and hidden things standing between them. It had never been that Harry didn't want to tell Lance about his past; it was that it had been better for everyone involved that he didn't know the existence of another world until there was no choice but to tell him.

Now, Lance knew all about it and, while it was a relief for Harry not to be forced to hide things from him, it really hadn't been the way he had wanted for him to find out. It would probably have gone better if he had sat his boyfriend down and told him everything but, unfortunately, fate had other plans and there was nothing he could do about it now. It was done and he was free, at least, to recount his whole story to Lance.

How to say it, though? Harry was going to have to improvise. Thankfully, he had always been better at improvisation than planning.

"I have a story to tell you," Harry began once Lance was home with him that night.

It had been a very long couple of days, with all the debriefing concerning the hostage situations and its resolution, but it was done and they had been given a two-day leave to deal with the repercussion of their discovery the way they needed to.

Lance sat down gingerly on the sofa, close to Harry, looking at him. His opinion of his boyfriend hadn't been changed because of what he had leant. Harry was still the same person he had gotten to know all along and the existence of magic didn't make him different, it just explained so many things he had noticed: Harry's way of keeping some things quiet when he was so open about others, so much was explained and he would apparently learn more now.

He knew that it was Harry's way of asking forgiveness about what he perceived to be a wrong doing but he really didn't need to atone for anything.

"Harry," Lance begun. "I know I've been curious before, but you don't owe me anything. You can tell me when you're ready. I don't want you to feel obligated because of what happened."

Oh, how it must have cost Lance to say that. Harry knew that his boyfriend had wanted to know ever since the beginning and he also knew the psychologist in him must have been screaming at him that when somebody offered to talk, you listened, that talking was always the right solution no matter how much people seemed to hate it. Still, it warmed Harry's heart that Lance wanted to give him the choice.

"Don't worry," Harry countered, smiling. "I've wanted to tell you for a while. I just couldn't since you weren't aware of the magical world."

Lance returned the smile. That changed things. If Harry really wished to tell him, then he wanted to know immediately. He was going to listen to the whole story and offer comfort when needed. He would even try not to be too much of a psychologist while he was going it. He knew that he sometimes had trouble separating his jobs from his private life and he didn't want to make the same mistake with Harry.

He opened his ears and his heart, ready to listen to what Harry had to tell him. Except that he was far from ready, would probably never have been ready to hear anything like that. The more Harry told him, the less Lance could understand how the young man had turned out as well balanced as he had. It was simple incredible, the things Harry had gone through and survived, with most of his sanity intact.

Most people who had such a dark past tended to become monsters themselves. Not all of them, of course, he wasn't going to make such a generalization. God knew that his own past wasn't all sunshine and daisies, but Harry – Harry had so much hurt, so much pain. First with his family, if you could call them family, then in the war – and seventeen was way too young to have to face such things. Lance couldn't understand, couldn't imagine.

He was so lost in his thoughts that it was only when he felt Harry touch his cheek that he realized his boyfriend had stopped talking. And only when he felt his stroke his skin with an infinite amount of tenderness, did Lance realize that he was crying silently, crying for what a child had to endure all these years ago.

Harry's eyes were brilliant but no tears fell from them and, for Lance, it added a more tragic dimension because anyone who could relate such a saddening tale about themselves without shedding a tear had likely cried way too much in the past. He shook silently. How had Harry been capable of staying normal?

"Am I really? Because there are a lot of people who would disagree with that assessment."

The question startled Lance and he realized he had said that last sentence out loud. In another situation, he would have blushed about voicing his thoughts with meaning to but the situation was simply too serious and, finding his voice amidst the knot in his throat, he looked at Harry.

"How can you act so carefree, so happy, when all of this has happened?"

This was what Lance wanted to know. How could Harry be such a good liar that he, a trained psychologist, had never noticed the magnitude of what Harry was hiding behind his façade? He had known there was something Harry was keeping secret but not anything with such a psychological impact.

"But I _am_ happy, Lance," Harry said, such love shining in his eyes that Lance found himself paralyzed. "I can't change my past and I've accepted that. I try to push it away when I can, at least the hardest parts, but I've to think about the present, about the future. And I'm happy now. You make me happy."

And Lance forgot all composure and threw himself in Harry's arm, needing to be close to him. His boyfriend put his arms around him, wanting to comfort him and, as he kissed the top of his head, he murmured: "You make me happier than I've ever been."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **Lance too has scars.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **074. Dark**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**041. Shapes**.

Harry had been given an unexpected day off. Normally, he tended to be overbooked, being one of the very few people in the Bureau with his capacities, but it seemed that, for once, supernatural perpetrators had taken a vacation. He certainly wasn't going to complain. It gave him the time to clean the place and even write a letter to Hermione, telling her all about what had happened in the last few weeks. She, of course, knew already about Lance and now Harry could tell her Lance knew all about her too.

Finally, he let himself fall on the sofa, dead tired. He wasn't used to do things like that anymore. Strange how he was more easily exhausted after a day of domestic chores than he was after a day of fighting crime; it was ridiculous really.

He heard the front door open and knew that Lance was back. He frowned. He was, of course, more than happy to see his boyfriend but it seemed way too soon and, strangely enough, coming home sooner than usually tended to mean that something was wrong, not right. He didn't have to wait very long for confirmation.

He was hardly a confirmed psychologist like Lance but one look at his face and he knew that something went very from and that Lance was far from alright. It was, of course, always the risk in their line of work. Still, he hated seeing his boyfriend with such a look in his eyes.

Lance sat down right next to Harry, as if in a trace. It worried Harry quite a bit and the wizard put a hand of his boyfriend's arm, trying for comfort, but only succeeding in startling Lance. The man turned to him, as if he hadn't seen him before, and now Harry was freaking out.

"Lance, what happened?"

Lance swallowed. He could see he was frightening Harry with his behavior and it had been the very last thing he had wanted to do. Of course, he had known all along he wouldn't have been able to fool Harry into thinking everything was alright. He wasn't that good an actor. Nevertheless, he hadn't thought he would still be so out of it when he arrived home. He wasn't sure how to explain it.

"The case," he began but was at a loss on how to continue.

For someone always trying to get his patient to open up, he had difficulty putting his thought into words himself. He turned to Harry, as if to ask him to help him out.

Harry seemed to understand but he wasn't sure how to phrase it.

"Did it hit too close to home? Remind you of something that happened in your past?"

Harry was only guessing there but that was the most likely explanation he could find and it seemed that it was also the right one because he saw relief wash over Lance's face, relief that Harry had understood what he meant even when he had been unable to say it.

"You never asked about the scars," Lance said, out of the blue, and Harry knew automatically what he was talking about.

It had been impossible for Harry to miss the scars once they started sleeping together. They were on the upper part of Lance's back and he had been able to guess it had come from a whip, or at least an object used as a whip.

He had never asked. He knew it wasn't the kind of things you just talked about unless you were the one that decided to do so. He had decided to wait for Lance to share and it seemed that the time had come.

"I've always told you that my parents were wonderful people and that was the truth."

The sentences came one by one and, while Harry wasn't exactly sure where Lance was going with that, he could be patient in certain circumstances. He knew it had to be hard to share so he stayed silent, encouraging Lance only with a look.

Lance was very grateful to Harry for not making him go any faster. He knew he would have to go all the way in the end but, at least, he could do it at his own pace. It was already something that helped a bit.

"They were my adoptive parents."

And now Harry knew exactly what had happened but, still, he would let Lance tell him himself because, in the end, he knew that was what the other man needed. He needed to say it out loud, not being cut off.

"My biological parents, on the other hands, were not good people. They used to punish me and… you saw the result of their punishments. Social service intervened and I was taken away from them. Then my parents adopted me and, well, my childhood got a lot better. It was a very long time ago and, usually, I don't think about it much but… the case, what he did to his victims…"

Harry nodded. He understood. The victims were probably sporting the exact same scars and Lance had known what they had gone through. It was only too easy for him to imagine their suffering and Harry knew that it would have been difficult to stay objective during such a situation. That was why Lance had had to come home early instead of going back to his office. There was no way he would have been able to stay professional and take on other patients after the case was over.

He took one of Lance's hands in his and squeezed, letting him know he was there for him no matter what. Lance tried for a smile and didn't exactly manage but his eyes showed understanding about what Harry wanted to say and that he was grateful.

"What do you say about an early night?" Harry asked, knowing that Lance must have been tired, if not physically, at least mentally.

Lance blinked at the non sequitur and frowned, looking at his watch.

"It's not even five thirty."

"A very early night," Harry smiled and Lance didn't even try to change his mind.

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **Pain of the Past, Be Healed**  
Author: **loonie_lupin (ff. net)/nilitara (livejournal)**  
Fandom: **HP, Bones**  
Rating: **PG**  
Summary: **There was only one thing that Harry wished for the new year.**  
For: **crossovers100  
**Prompt: **095. New Years**  
Disclaimer: **The characters are the property of their respective creator. I own nothing

**Note**: as I've been asked about the characters' age, I imagine Harry being around nineteen and Lance in his mid-twenties.

Well, this is the last one-shot in this series. Stay tuned for my next series for the crossovers100 challenge: a HP/CSI:NY, centered around the friendship between Harry and Adam. I should begin posting in a few days.

**095. New Years.**

_10_

Harry had troubles believing how much things had changed for him in a matter of months. It seemed it was an eternity ago that he had come to Washington, absolutely clueless to what his future would hold, having no idea on whether or not he was going to take the job that had been offered to him and start and new life in the capital of the United States. He had been all alone back them, with no one to help him find a place in this world he had never imagined survive in for more than eighteen years.

_9_

And now, there he was, only a few months later. He had a steady job, one that he was not only very good at but that he also liked, a boyfriend that understood and accepted him better than anyone had ever done before, someone who had listened as he talked about his past and still wasn't afraid or in awe of him, so unlike most people in the magical world. More than that, he had found a real family in the rest of the team.

_8_

He hadn't met them for a while. His relationship with Lance had been kept secret for a long time, but a hostage situation had changed everything introducing the whole team, not only to him, but also to the magical world. From this moment on, he had been absolutely and completely honest with Lance, and the rest of the team had learnt to know him as well as his world. They had been awkward with him at first, particularly Booth and Brennan, both for different reason, but it had soon turned more comfortable with all of them, due in no small part to Angela who had taken to the existence of magic with a gusto incredible.

_7_

Tonight was New Year's Eve and they were all reunited in their favorite bar, the one they always went to to celebrate. There was a lot of noise coming from all around them, the other tables also occupying by people partying, which allowed them to talk about anything without any fear of being overheard by anyone. Besides, most patrons were already smashed so they wouldn't take anything they heard seriously anyway. At least, they could hope because they would find it hard to explain to their boss if the existence of the wizarding world was revealed because of tongues loosened by alcohol.

_6_

Harry had already made the resolution that the year that would follow would be a good one. He wasn't trying to imitate Trelawney and predict the future, but the year that ended had taken a great turn for him in the middle of the summer and he would be damned if he was going to let it take another turn. He would do everything in his power for his good luck to go on, both for him and his new family, no matter how dysfunctional it was.

_5_

As it was, the alcohol they had been drinking steadily for hours now had apparently made all of them a hell of a lot less reticent about enquiring about his world – not that Angela had ever been too shy to ply him with questions, while Brennan had always asked the questions relevant to whatever situation they were in, no matter how personal it could get. This time, though, they were all participating, except for Lance who had already been told about most of it, Harry having talked a lot to him.

_4_

The ambiance was light, though, and Harry didn't want to change this by musing on deep memories. Besides, most of them knew had a lot of darkness in his past, especially the time he had spent in the magical world, it was high time they also saw it could be a great place, full of breathtaking adventures and fantastic creatures. As he seemed to have become the official entertainment of their party, he begun to talk about all the amazing things he had seen since his eleventh birthday.

_3_

He told them how the first time he had ever visited Diagon Alley would forever be engraved in his memory, how he had never felt freer than when he was flying, when there was no metal carcass around him, only his faithful broom and sky, how riding on a dragon or other mythological creatures had been a wonder. He told them about Fawkes, his tears and his songs, about the Amazing Boucing Ferret incident, about Fred and George's departure of Hogwarts.

_2_

Reminiscing on the good times made something in him ache for his school days. Voldemort, the war, it had all eclipsed the happier times in his mind and, usually, all he could think about was the madman who had made his life a living hell, who had defined who he was for so long. It had become almost impossible to think about anything else. Except that now that he was trying to show the good part of the magical world to novices, he was suddenly assaulted by all the blissful memories he had of Ron and Hermione, when they still worried about homework and ball dates more than the next attempt on their life, of Ginny and Neville and Luna, of his first crush, on Cho, before the memories of the beautiful Asian girl had become tainted by the tragedy of Cedric's death. And his heart sung to be able to see all of this again.

_1_

Maybe, someday, next year, he would take them with him for a visit of his world. There was no way he would ever be able to go back for good, he knew too much time had passed and he liked the non-magical world, like the anonymity it gave him and he would exchange that for nothing. Still, it didn't mean that he never wanted to see the wizarding world again and he knew what a wonderful feeling it would be to introduce, really introduce, his new family to a world that would make them wonder. He knew they would love it and he could already imagine their reactions: Angela's awe, Brennan's infinite list of questions, Booth's exuberance to all the smallest wonder, Hodgins' theories about government using that kind of resources, Cam's careful restraint at subduing her curiosity. And Lance. Lance, who would use all of what he learnt to be able to understand him even better. Yes, he would have to show them.

_0_

And as his lips met Lance's, when the clock chimed midnight, he could only wish that, one year from now, they would all be there once again, together, as a family.


End file.
